monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile™ Daughter of Cleopatra Age: 5,842 (give or take a few years) Killer Style: I’m a true Egyptian princess complete with headdress, exotic jewelry, and oh yeah, the occasional stray bandage wrapping. Freaky Flaw: The dark. Yes I’m a monster who’s afraid of the dark - get over it. Pet: Hissette is my sweet Egyptian cobra. Her hiss is honestly much worse than her, er, somewhat poisonous bite. Fav Activity: Ruling the halls of Monster High and being captain of the fearleading squad. Biggest Pet Peeve: When someone refuses to obey me. Fav School Subject: Geometry. Anything that involves triangles and pyramids is as easy as pie or would that be π? Least Fav Subject: History. Been there, seen that, got autographs from all the major players. Fav Color: Gold. Fav Food: Grapes, especially when someone is feeding them to me. BFFs: Deuce Gorgon and Ghoulia Yelps. Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon and is the captain of the varsity fear squad. She tends to be arrogant and bossy, but has a real heart of gold and has the best ghoulfriends. She's the most popular ghoul in school and the true Queen Bee of Monster High. She has an older sister named Nefera de Nile. Who appeares in the webisode "Miss Infearmation". She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. PersonalityEdit Cleo's royalty, and expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and unkind; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind and thoughtful ghoul with a sweet hearted boyfriend. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her and helping her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and their friendship. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and leader. In the first half of the season webisodes, Cleo is primarily played as an antagonist, and has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf. But she becomes nicer to the ghouls, and in the second season she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except for Frankie Stein quit the fearleading squad, and gets along much better with the ghouls. PortrayalsEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/4/45/Mummy_Girl.pngAdded by Strawberry Cupcake KittenIn the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical DescriptionEdit Cleo de Nile is a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes (sometimes green 'Schools Out'). ''Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,[1] and a crystal birthmark under her right eye. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Cleo lives with her father and older sister Nefera de Nile "in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all.... they're like rockstars or something."[2] In the books, her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. There's so far no mention of Mr. de Nile's wife, Cleo and Nefera's mom. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.[3] Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's School's Out diary.[4] Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the webisodes, Cleo and Nefera do not get on very well. FriendsEdit At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd, but now Cleo and Clawdeen are best friends and on the fear squad together. She is friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.[5] Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She is sometimes bossy and demanding to the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and BFFs with the other ghouls. PetEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/f/ff/Cleodenilepet.jpgCleo with her pet.Added by Dragonball66Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the ''Monster High books, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated thet it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped in Ancient Egypt. RomanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/6/69/Deuce_cleo_kiss.jpgDeuce kissing Cleo on the cheekAdded by UnluckyThirteenthCleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.[6] Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true.Abbey Bominable also says in her School's Out diary that 'It was a vey sad day at Monster High. Cleo De Nile In The Monster High booksEdit In the book, Cleo is much nicer to the other girls, even Clawdeen (mostly due to their status as RADs), with whom she made her first appearance. Apparently she was one of the most popular girls at Merston High, despite being a RAD. Bekka hates her because she kissed Brett, who was Bekka's boyfriend at the time. Cleo and Melody have a constant feud, which started with Melody accidentally bumping into Cleo in the school cafeteria. Cleo kisses Jackson, turning him into DJ, and Melody eventually starts using Deuce against her. Cleo helps out with Frankie trying to get the RADs out of hiding when she learns Deuce is going to the Monster Mash with Melody. Cleo also calls Melody "Melodork" in the first and second books, although they eventually end up trusting each other. In Ghoul Next Door, Cleo is one of the few monsters who are against the idea of human-monster equality. When she is offered a photoshoot for Teen Vogue, she does everything in her power to get her friends involved. When Brett's idea of a video is introduced, she hates it, mostly because it's the same day as her photoshoot; she tries to put an end to it, losing her friends in the process. When all hope seems lost, she forms an alliance with Bekka, which backfires when the uncensored video is aired and all her friends believe it was her doing. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Cleo clears her name during a big R.I.P and is one of the few RADs who stay in town, due to her not being shown in the video. She and Melody become good friends after discovering a common hatred of Bekka. Later on, she, Melody, and her servants set up Clawdeen's sassy sweet 16th, where she flaunts her RAD status.